Various kinds of breaker devices have been developed and provided for switching off the electric facilities, and for protecting and preventing the electric facilities from being damaged when the electric power is stop supplying to the electric facilities suddenly, or when the electric power is unstable or is not good enough to energize the electric facilities.
However, when the electric power is supplied to the electric facilities again, a great voltage may be generated within the electric facilities, such that the electric facilities may be easily damaged after the termination of the electric power and when the electric power is supplied to the electric facilities again.